<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm the cat and you're the mouse, but are we really? - ART by Nieri_is_a_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653303">I'm the cat and you're the mouse, but are we really? - ART</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat'>Nieri_is_a_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of vigilantes and thieves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A WHILE, Aka no one wants them near their baby sis, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Apollo is a fallen knight, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne might be poor now but he still goes out vigilanteing with all the fam, Do Not Leave Me Alone In The Tags, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Female Tim Drake, Fluff, GUYS IT'S FANART, I have a bullet list for what happens in here, I swear I'm writing for this, Inspiration hit me this evening but I had to go out so yeah, It'll prolly take a while, M/M, Multi, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Rule 63, and now they go robin hooding around, midnighter is an ex thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heist gone not ideally, the famous, or infamous, "thieves" Apollo and Midnighter find themselves bested by an unknown new rival. Not satisfied, they follow her only to discover that their new rival might be just a little bit more vigilante than what they bargained for. </p><p>It does not deter them from asking her out. Oh boy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo &amp; Midnighter &amp; Batfamily, Apollo/Midnighter/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of vigilantes and thieves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet our protagonst pt. 1 - Tim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/gifts">BunBunAngel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahahahahah. Ah. I have been conviced to post the drawings here? So uhhh, yeah... </p><p>It's Medieval AU time, folks! I honestly love how this came out and all the ideas for the written part which still has to be written and I promise will be written asap. It's started, so yeah, there's that :)</p><p>BunBunAngel, this is also for you! I hope you like it!</p><p> </p><p>IMPORTANT: I'm thinking of doing a series for this, divided in two parts, aka the drawings and the the written word. Basically, I'm just preparing for when I finish the accompanyng fic(s?).</p><p>Nieri :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladies and Gentlemen, here I introduce you to Rule 63! Tim, aka Theodora!</p>
<p>Uhm, for background you'll have to wait for the written part...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet our protagonst pt. 2 - Apollo and Midnighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apollo and Midnighter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, here are our heroes! Don't have much to say apart for sorry, you have to scroll all 4 chapters too see everything...</p><p>Nieri :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And now I shall introduce you to our love interests! Or well, it's the other way around but hey, semantics, right? Anyway! Here they are, an ex thief and a fallen kinght, Midnighter and Apollo!</p><p> </p><p>So uh, ao3 doesn't want to let me use the google doc link as a source, so uhm, I'll leave it here</p><p>https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C5camQCw2RsLlCPAW8grX03zdlhzZqMS/view?usp=sharing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The author loves to chat in the comment. Only positive criticism will be accepted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meet the fam - Bruce, Dick, Jason and Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce, DIck, Jason and Damian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, that's the story of Bruce's life....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nieri :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And here it comes, ladies and gentlemen! The not-complete (because I love Cass but I forgot to draw her, so she's not really in here, and because I don't know how to draw Alfred) Batfam!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The author loves to chat in the comments. Only positive criticism will be accepted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And finally the cute fanart - Apollo/Midnighter/Theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apollo/Midnighter/Theo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh, we're finally at the coupl-y stuff!!! Yay!!! Hope y'all like it!, I had lot's of fun drawing it!</p>
<p>Nieri :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This one I like to call "It's called a hug"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This one I like to call "So it's a yes for date night"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This one has got accompanying stupid dialogue :3</p>
<p>- Apollo &amp; Midnighter: So, date night?<br/>  Bruce and the boys in the distance: NO!<br/>  Jay(celine): I have bow, arrows and knives. Lay one hand the wrong way and you'll find yourself without said hand.<br/>   Theo: And I have short patience. No, the flowers won't help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this one I like to call "They be  finally sleeping"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The author loves to chat in the comments. Only positive criticism will be accepted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did no more fanarts. I shall do more and add to this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The author likes to chat in the comment. Only positive criticism will be accepted. </p><p> </p><p>So yeah, I'm gonna post this also on my Insta @ninine_makes_art and my dA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>